Cyberfights?
by ramenreignss
Summary: When Nikki finds out about Seth's Cyberfighting days, curiosity gets the best of her and she goes online to see exactly what went down. She's in for a pretty huge shock! And what happens when Seth finds out about her discovery? [Established Seth/Nikki relationship]


**A/N: **So, I finally watched one of Seth Rollins Cyberfights and I was mildly disturbed/amused. I just had to write something with Nikki's reaction to them! I thought it would be funny and I hope you all enjoy this little one-shot. Apologies if there are any spelling or grammatical errors.

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**

* * *

Nikki Bella liked to think that she knew everything about her boyfriend Seth Rollins. Realistically, she knew that was impossible. No one knew _everything_ about another person. Seth certainly didn't know everything about her. Not even she and Brie knew everything about each other. No one was ever so open with another. People could only know _most_ things.

But as said, she only _liked_ to think that she knew everything about her boyfriend.

She just didn't think Seth would keep anything from her. They were very open with each other, so it was disconcerting that he kept secrets from her.

And she only found out about this secret because of a slip of the tongue on Roman's part.

She had been telling Roman how happy she was that Seth got rid of the long sleeve shirts (why she was discussing this with Roman was simply because she had no girls to talk to at the time), but how she wished he would ditch more clothes.

"_You'd think his Cyberfights would have been enough loss of clothes for you." Roman had laughed._

_Nikki had tilted her head to the side and gave him a puzzled look. "Cyberfights?"_

_Roman had suddenly stopped laughing, looking at her with a mix of confusion and panic. "...You seriously don't know about his Cyberfights?"_

"_Know what? What are the freaking Cyberfights, Roman?" She had asked getting frustrated at that point. She hated being left in the dark. About anything. Especially when it came to her Seth._

_Roman had looked conflicted and hesitated to answer her. Nikki couldn't comprehend why this made him so anxious. She was pretty sure she's never seen the enforcer of the Shield so nervous._

"_Um—it was some indie stuff Seth did back in the day." He finally replied. "It was… well, it just was. Don't tell him I told you!"_

Nikki has never seen the Samoan leave a room so fast. It left her in a state of confusion and perhaps even more frustration. What the hell were these 'Cyberfights' and why was it so important that Roman didn't want Seth knowing that he told her about them?

This also unintentionally peeked her interest.

So, when she and Seth returned to the hotel after the taping of Smackdown and he was in the shower and she was in bed dressed in one of his heavy metal band t-shirts (she hardly liked the music, but she liked wearing his things), she pulled out her laptop. It was time find out what these Cyberfights were; she decided to Google it.

Why hadn't she ever heard of it? And why was Seth so adamant about keeping it a secret?

She typed 'Cyberfights Seth Rollins' in the search bar. Apparently, he used the stage name 'Tyler Black' back then.

It was time to get to the bottom of this. She clicked the first video that showed up.

Surprisingly, the first thing she noticed wasn't how tiny his lime green trunks were, but how his hair wasn't two-toned and she smiled at his babyish face. She laughed a little at his weird stretching performance. And then… and then things got weird.

"Oh my god." Nikki whispered, eyes going wide as she watched Seth stretch and practically grind his ass into his partner's crotch. His partner being another male. "Oh my god!" She squeaked, as things only got weirder and more... erotic? "Oh my god!"

This was borderline homoerotic pornography! They were making sex sounds! One of them was even saying 'oh baby'!

Now she absolutely understood why Seth didn't want anyone knowing about this, especially his girlfriend.

Considering how serious Seth was about wrestling, it astonished Nikki that he would _ever_ do something like this. This was just... well. She had no words for it.

"Sweetheart?"

Nikki nearly jumped out of the bed when she heard Seth speak. Swiftly, she turned to find him standing at his side of the bed, towel wrapped around his waist and his hair wet from showering. He raised an eyebrow, surprised by her actions.

"What're you watching?" He asked, not really seeing what was on her computer screen, but became curious when he noticed movement on the screen.

"Nothing!" She shouted, snapping the lap top shut.

Seth's eyes widened at her reaction. "Nikki… are you okay?" He asked, suddenly wondering if he needed to worry for her mental health.

"I'm… fine." She replied in a calmer tone. She glanced down at her laptop and then back at Seth. Dear lord, she couldn't even be here right now! "Uh, I have to go to the bathroom."

Nikki climbed out of the bed quickly, unplugged her laptop, and headed towards the bathroom.

"With your laptop?" Seth asked confused.

"Yes." She replied instantly, rushing into the bathroom and nearly slamming the door behind her.

Seth stared at the closed door for a long moment. Something was definitely wrong. Nikki had her moments, but this was beyond strange behavior for her.

Quietly, he stepped over to the bathroom door. He pressed his ear to the fake wood and listened carefully. He had to make sure his girlfriend was okay in there. His brows scrunched together when he heard some muffled sounds. Oddly enough, they sounded vaguely familiar.

His eyes suddenly went wide when realization dawned on him.

"Oh dear god, no!" He whispered to himself in horror, his hand twisting the knob and glad to find it unlocked. "Nikki, no!" He yelled, swinging the door open.

Nikki was sitting on the toilet seat, staring intensely at her computer screen. She barely even acknowledged his bursting into the room. This was like a train wreck—she couldn't take her eyes off of it!

"Nicole!" Seth exclaimed, snatching the laptop from her. He looked at the screen quickly to confirm his suspicions. He winced at the very sight of those stupid green trunks. He slammed the thing shut. "Nikki. What. The. Hell?"

"You're asking _me_ 'what the hell', Seth?" The twin asked incredulously. "Seriously, what the hell even was that? That was like a soft gay porn!"

He grimaced again. He didn't need to be reminded of this nightmarish part of his career. "God, Nikki, I know what it looks like!"

"You were making sex sounds, Seth!"

"They weren't sex sounds, they were grunts."

"They were freaking sex sounds! And your penis was all out and unprotected! You were wearing speedos!"

"Jesus Christ." Seth shook his head and walked out of the bathroom, tossing the laptop on the bed. He turned back towards Nikki who followed him out. "Who even told you about this? Was it Dean? God, it was Dean wasn't it. I swear, I'll fucking kill him the next time I see him."

Nikki bit down on her bottom lip, glancing down at her feet. Seth's head tilted to the side. "Dean wasn't the one who told you? But then who…" He trailed off suddenly comprehending what happened. "_Roman_! Roman was the one to tell you?"

"Oh, don't be mad at him. He thought I already knew!" Nikki defended, remembering the Samoan's plea for her not to tell Seth that he blabbed. And technically she didn't! Seth figured it out all on his own.

"Why would he think you already knew?"

"Oh, I don't know, Seth? Maybe it's because I'm your _girlfriend_ and I should know about your past gay pornstar career!" She declared, throwing her hands up.

"It was not gay porn! It was just really bad wrestling!" Seth countered, running a hand roughly through his hair. "Look, I didn't purposely not tell you about this. I just don't talk about this part of my career. Ever. Do you know how embarrassing it is?"

"Uh, yeah!" Nikki replied patently.

"Then you can understand why I didn't tell you about this." Seth retorted holding his towel in place, which was becoming loose around his waist. "I was young and desperate, okay? I'm definitely not proud of it, and I was hoping to bury this part of my life until it's never spoken about again!"

Nikki calmed down considerably after seeing the clearly humiliated expression on her boyfriends face. She frowned deeply. She hadn't meant to upset him this much. Truthfully, this thing wasn't that big of a deal. Sure, it was embarrassing to the maximum but they all did things in their careers that weren't exactly ideal. Hell, she went for so long having a past injury not looked at to the point where it almost ended her career. The mortifying thing Seth did in the past was nothing compared to the humiliation she would have felt for ending hers and ultimately her sister's career over her stupidity.

"Seth," she sighed, walking over to him and resting her palms against his cheeks, "I was over reacting—as usual. It's really not that big of a deal."

"Really?" He asked not believing her for a second.

"People have done worse things during their careers." She told him reassuringly. "I heard Hulk Hogan has a sex tape."

A disgusted look formed on Seth's face. "I don't want to hear about that."

"Yeah, and I heard it was like with his friend's wife or something."

"Seriously, Nicole?"

"What? I'm proving my point. And at least no one really knows who Tyler Black is. No one's going to remember you for that stuff. People are going to remember you as Seth Rollins, the Architect of the Shield." She told him proudly.

Seth tried to fight the grin but it split across his face without control. His arms wrapped around her waist bringing Nikki closer to him. His nose rubbed affectionately against hers, rewarding her with an eskimo kiss.

It was crazy how much he loved this woman.

"It's still embarrassing as hell and I never want you to watch those horrible videos again." He grumbled to her before attempting to go in for the kiss.

"If it makes you feel any better, I worked at Hooters while trying to make it into wrestling." She told him, eager for his lips to land on hers.

But Seth suddenly pulled back. "Wait, what?"

"What?" She asked back, disappointed about the lack of kissing.

"You worked at Hooters?" He asked, fascination dancing in his eyes.

Nikki was stunned. "Are you freaking serious right now, Rollins?"

"What? It was a legitimate question. I never knew you worked at Hooters." Seth replied innocently.

She was hardly amused, however. "It was a long time ago."

"Do you still have the outfit?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh my god! You've seen me in skimpier outfits than the Hooters one. Besides, the shirt wouldn't fit right anymore since it was before I got the girls." She said looked down at her breasts.

"One would say that that would only make the shirt fit even better." Seth teased grinning from ear to ear.

She smacked his bare chest lightly. "Listen here, Thunder Thighs! If you don't start kissing me right now and shutting up about the Hooters thing, we're going to have some serious problems."

"I'll shut up about the Hooters thing if you promise never to mention or watch the Cyberfights again." He offered her an ultimatum seriously, because he honestly never wanted to talk about this again.

Nikki rolled her eyes. "Dear God, fine! Cyberfights will never be spoken about between us ever again. Now, will you please be my freaking boyfriend and shove your tongue down my throat."

Seth bursted out laughing, but did as his girlfriend told him to. How could he argue with that anyway?

* * *

**Review, please and thank you!**


End file.
